The Application
by LittleBooLost
Summary: Connie helps Rita out with some paperwork before they go out to dinner, and comes across something rather unexpected...


**A/N: Okay, so this is an idea I've had for absolute yanks and I've been really excited to write it. It's a little shorter than usual and not my best work (I'm especially not pleased with the ending, but it's a lot better than the conclusion to my first draft haha.) Please review and let me know what you think! ~LittleBooLost/Ciara xx**

'Rita? Are you ready to go?' Connie began, pushing the door to the Clinical Nurse manager's office open.

'No. I'm sorry.' Rita sighed, slumping in her chair. 'I've just found some forms that need doing.' She picked up a half-completed one and waved it at Connie as proof.

'How many are there? I'll help.' Connie offered, putting her handbag on the floor and sitting across from Rita at the desk.

'Oh… ten, I think? Shall we do half each?'

'That seems like a good idea.'

Rita split the pile in two and held the bottom half out to Connie. 'Maybe it won't take so long now!' She smiled happily, ticking a few more boxes.

'Maybe. But this means we have to go straight to our dinner reservation when we're finished, you know? We won't have time to stop home and get changed.' Connie reminded. She looked slightly downcast at the prospect of going for a date in her work clothes.

'Oh, it's fine!' Rita flapped a hand at her dismissively. 'You'll still look beautiful anyway.'

'Just an irresponsible little flirt, aren't you? Shut up and do your work.' Connie instructed, sighing in marginal disbelief at how Rita had started to doodle stars on the corner of her form.

'How about _you_ shut up.'

'No.' Connie put her completed form aside and picked up another. 'It's you who needs to shut up. I'm already on my second form, and you're not even halfway through your first!'

Chastised, Rita fell quiet, but only for half a minute.

'Connie?'

'What.'

'Do you love me?'

The brunette looked up, a slight frown refining her features. 'What kind of question is that?'

'Well, do you?'

'Yes, Rita, I do love you. You're my queen, okay?'

'And Grace is your princess?'

Connie rolled her eyes. 'And Grace is my princess, yeah.'

'Good.' Rita smiled in satisfaction. 'That's all I needed to hear.'

'All I need to hear is the sound of you shutting up and doing your work.'

'Ssshhh.' Rita shushed, reaching for a ball made of elastic bands as Connie began to fill out her third form. 'Wanna play catch?' She suggested, tossing the ball from hand to hand.

'Rita!'

'Is that a no?'

'Yes.'

She threw the ball at Connie.

'Ow! What was that for?!'

'You said yes! You were meant to catch it, Connie!'

'I said yes to 'is that a no?' not 'do you want to play catch!' Idiot.'

'Hey!' Rita glared. 'I'm not an idiot! I'm just excited!'

'For our date? Look, how about we just go to the restaurant now then and just leave these til tomorrow-'

'No! Fill out the last form!' Rita begged.

'Quite frankly, I don't see the point. You're not doing yours.'

'Pleaaase!' Rita grabbed the offending piece of paper and shoved it towards her girlfriend.

Sighing, Connie picked the form up and studied it. Her eyes widened when she realised what it really was.

**The Wife Application**

**Please circle the appropriate answers and then return to the recipient.**

**Can we cook and do the laundry together? (Yes) (No)**

**Can we cuddle at work now? (Yes) (No)**

**Are tickle wars alright? (Yes) (No)**

**What about pillow fights? {Not with the cushions on the sofa, I get it.} (Yes) (No)**

**Are you going to keep telling me stupid jokes? And laugh so hard you can't deliver the punchline? (Yes) (No)**

**Can I call you by your (hopefully) soon-to-be full name when you annoy me? Even at work? Y'know – Constance Prudence Freeman?' (Yes) (No)**

**Will you marry me? (Yes) (No)**

Wordlessly, Connie looked up at Rita, who was nibbling on a fingernail, and back down at the form. She reached for her fountain pen, and slowly began to fill out the form. Minutes later she looked up, expressionless, and held the application out to Rita. 

It took about ten seconds for the nurse to fully process what she was reading, and then her mouth dropped open. Connie had answered 'yes' to every single question.

Except question six, of course.


End file.
